What's A Soulmate?
by pondlilyrue
Summary: A soulmate is someone you can carry with you forever. Percy/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel and Jason/Piper.


**What's A Soulmate?  
**

_**Percy and Annabeth.**_

_It's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself – because they inspire you._

Percy gazed at the ocean water, watching the waves ripple into quiet gushes of water. His mind was going everywhere. The incoming war with the giants and Gaea, the casualties that it will result in and everything in between. He heard footsteps impending, and he tried to mask his emotions as best as he could. But when he saw the long blonde curls and the lithe physique, he knew it would be useless. Annabeth knew him like the back of her hand, and she saw past all of his evasions.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked, sitting next to him. No hello, no how are you, no attempts at cheering up the obviously upset boy. Percy looked at her, his beautiful girlfriend – her steel grey eyes and her wisdom – and he couldn't help but feel grateful that someone out there knew exactly what ne needed.

"Everything," he muttered, "I mean... just the war and stuff, I mean. It gets tiring... you know? I'm still expected to play hero and... I just wished I could settle down. If you get what I'm saying." Percy didn't know where this rant came from, but he knew that he could trust Annabeth, and she would understand. She had been with him for ninety percent of all his battles and was probably feeling tired.

"I get it," she answered, "We've been fighting since we were twelve. And, well, we still have _so _much to do. I don't know, Percy. I can't say it will get better. I really can't. But, just know that I will be with you every step of the way." Annabeth's eyes burned into his soul, and he nodded his head.

"Promise?" Percy asked softly. Annabeth smiled softly at him, a small twitching of her pretty pink lips.

"Promise," Annabeth nodded, and he reached down and pressed his lips to hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and he immediately felt better kissing Annabeth. She was so _familiar _and always reminded him of who he really was_._

It's kind of nice to have someone who knows you better than you know yourself. Though it can be annoying too.

_**Frank and Hazel.**_

_A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would._

Hazel looked down at the diamonds appearing at her feet, feeling utterly miserable. Today was a low day for her, she figured. Every time one of those stupid gems would appear, she would feel even worse than she usually did. _She _was the reason all of those people died. _She _is a murderer. _She _helped Alcyoneous rise. She shook her head softly, shaking away those thoughts. Hazel had a war to win, and she couldn't let anyone see her internal struggle.

Frank looked to her with knowing eyes. Sometimes she hated those knowing eyes because she knew that he _had _to look differently at her after hearing what she did. So, she did what she always did. Evasions. She forced an encouraging smile onto her face, but it was painful and pitiful. Frank narrowed his eyes and moved towards her. She watched his bulky physique take a seat besides her and take her small nimble hand in his. "Hazel," he asked softly. "You okay?"

Hazel bit her lip and glanced around her. "Frank... How can you even _look _at me? A-a-after all I did.." she shook her head mutely, feeling utterly not eloquent. Words failed her at this point.

"You are a _hero_, Hazel. Don't you get that? You were forced to do what you did. And, look, you _stopped _him. You are fighting on the right side. You are a _great _person, Hazel, and you inspire me." She looked to him, disbelieving, peering at him with her fourteen-karat-gold eyes.

Hazel bit her lip, thinking. Truthfully, she could never forgive herself for letting Gaea's giant rise to power. But, it was kind of nice to have someone who believed in her. Even when she couldn't believe in herself.

_**Jason and Piper.**_

_And no matter what happens.. you'll always love them. _

"Woah, slow down there, Grace," Leo said, his eyes narrowing. "You think you can take on everything yourself? Get off your high horse, dude." Jason frowned at him. Both of the guys were sitting outside at Camp Jupiter. For once, the two teenagers were not getting along. The blonde boy made some arrogant comment that the Hispanic demigod found offensive.

Piper watched the two of them. She had heard the whole debacle, and she _did _side with Leo. Her boyfriend was kind, brave, intelligent and handsome – but he certainly could be _very _arrogant and prideful. She watched the internal battle in Jason's sky blue colored eyes, and he instantly looked guilty.

"Look, Leo.. I'm sorry," he forced the words out. Piper bit back a laugh; it was very hard to get him to apologize. "I'm being a jerk, and I can't underestimate all you have done for me."

Leo accepted his apology and went back to working on some weapons he was tinkering with. Jason walked over to Piper and sat quietly beside her. They both sat in silence, gazing at the trees and plants, both in deep thought.

"I'm a jerk," Jason finally said. Piper turned to him, eyes narrowed and shook her head from side to side. She barely ever had to reassure Jason because confidence was not something the son of Jupiter lacked.

"No, you're not," she retorted. She took his warm hand in hers and pressed her body closer to his. Piper ran a soft hand through his short blonde hair and gazed at her beautiful boyfriend. Sure, he wasn't perfect. But who was? The good obviously outweighed the bad. "I love you. Nothing can ever change that."

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this really late. Blame my Percy Jackson feels on The Mark of Athena. That is all.


End file.
